


Breakfast Time at the Allens

by DreamerGurl25



Category: The Flash
Genre: Barry is hungry, F/M, Love, Marriage, Shy Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGurl25/pseuds/DreamerGurl25
Summary: The morning after Barry and Iris get married, Barry is feeling a little famished.





	

It was Sunday morning and Barry awoke to the smell of something wonderful. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to the sight of an empty spot next to him, the spot where his wife lay last night, the spot where he made love to her again and again until she fell asleep, still reeling in the throes of passion. That spot. Barry lay on his back, his hand splayed over his eyes, subjecting himself to visions of his wife in his arms as he carried her up the stairs of their apartment and then proceeded to rid her of that gorgeous wedding dress and ravish her. He smiled, reminiscing on what could only be described as the most perfect night of his life. Truthfully, every moment he spent with Iris was perfection, but the fact that she was now his wife was a completely different story. He was minded to go back sleep, but his curiosity and that tempting smell coming from the kitchen made him change his mind. He rose up, still naked from the affairs of last night and found a clean pair of boxers neatly put away in the drawer next to their bed. After putting them on he noticed just HOW neat everything was, it was even color coded.  
"Oh, Iris," he whispered, smiling to himself over just how perfect a wife he had. Wife. He would never get tired of calling her that, it was only the first day, after all, although he had always considered her his wife ever since the day they first met when they were kids. At first it was in a non-creepy-cute-little-kid way then as he got older, it decidedly got a little creepy. He would fantasize about at inappropriate times and stalk her whenever it was convenient, but in all that, Iris always just he was being Barry. Her Barry.  
Now he really was her Barry, in all things.  
Barry took his time and made his way down the staircase, mussing up his already mussed up hair as the scent coming from the kitchen became more distinct. He recognized it now: bacon and eggs, with macadamia nut pancakes, he could smell a hint of cinnamon too. One of the best things about Iris was definitely her cooking, the way she would talk about her Grandma Esther's recipes, he had no doubt that was where she got it from. It was a West thing, heck, even Joe was a pretty solid cook. Even though he had spent years admiring her beauty, he was in no way prepared for the sight of her in their kitchen as he turned the corner.  
She was just standing there with a wooden spoon in her right arm, frying up some fresh bacon, her slightly mussed brown hair cascading down her back and a few strands falling into her face, nothing but his black oversized T-shirt on (at least as far as he could tell since his shirt fit her like a dress) and falling to one side, exposing her shoulder. She wasn't doing anything special, but she was so so beautiful. He could also tell that she definitely was not wearing a bra, and why should she? As far as Barry was concerned she could wear nothing at all and still be the most gorgeous creature on the planet. Even though she was a considerably shorter than him (which turned him immensely), her legs seemed to go for miles, her smooth, brown silky legs that were wrapped around his waist last night as they consummated their marriage in more than a few places of the apartment. All things considered, he wondered how she was still able to rise so early and start breakfast. Barry could chalk up all his energy to the forces that gave him his powers but Iris was a force to reckoned with, she always gave as good as she got. He watched as the rays of sunshine coming through the kitchen window fanned over her long lashes, and her lips... lord, those lips. He could still remember the first time Iris gave him that gift, still remember the look of her eyes staring at him shyly yet seductively as she released his cock from her mouth with a pop, batting her eyelashes and innocently asking, "Am I doing it right?". Well as much as Barry was enjoying that, it didn't last long as he found himself inside of her only a few seconds later. He came back from that memory only to find himself still gawking at his wife and standing at complete attention, granted he was already hard just from looking at her, the memory only made it more painful. Before he could take another step, his eyes caught a glimpse of the ring on her hand, the ring that he put on her finger one year ago when he asked her to spend the rest of her life with and she broke down crying and never actually gave him an answer until like 10 minutes later. Barry wasnt worried in the least, he sat next to and dried her eyes to no avail (she was REALLY crying) and stroked her face, telling her, "ssshhhh" and cooing words of comfort in her ear. Then after she had composed herself, came the inevitable, "yes" along with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her. To say he had been living a fairytale ever since then was an understatement.  
Barry leaned against the wall taking in the sight of this vixen before him, she was so incredibly sexy without even trying. He looked her up and down several times, hungrily licking his lips seductively in the process. She wasn't aware of his presence yet and Barry used that to his advantage. He was lighter on his feet than most so he quietly stepped up behind her, pressing his front to her behind and putting his arms around her tiny waist, peppering kisses against the left side of her face and down her neck. Iris giggled, and the sound never failed to make him weak in the knees.  
"I was hoping to be done before you woke up..." she said softly , "Good morning".  
"Good morning," he murmured, still showering her with light yet insistent, open-mouthed kisses, "Mrs. West-Allen"  
She giggled again and his cock gave the headiest little twitch.  
Whether she felt that or not, he wasn't sure, if she did, she said nothing, she only gave a tiny smirk, of course, she knew the effect she had on him.  
"You really love calling me that, don't you?" she whispered incredulously as she turned around in his arms to face him, her back against the counter as he boxed her in, his arms now resting on either side of her waist.  
"You have no idea," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her lightly, he could feel her smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. After a few minutes of their tongues twisting together and and the kiss going from 0-1000, Barry ran his hands smoothly down her lower back to rest on her ass and bent slightly to effortlessly pick her up and place her on the counter. Iris gave a surprised squeak as her thighs rested on the slightly chilly counter behind her. Before she could say a word, he kissed her deeper, placing his hands on her thighs, giving them a squeeze, a bit rough, but not enough to hurt her, he knew just how tender she was. She moaned lightly as he bit down on her lower lip, that lip that he loved so much, and gave a little tug.  
"Barry..." she murmured, or tried to but her words became lost in his mouth as he captured her lips again, pressing against them with force that had her burning up inside. He took hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist, inadvertently pulling more towards to edge of the counter and causing her center to more closely connect with his now impressively erect cock.  
"Oh...shit," she whined as he gave a forceful grunt and a thrust of his hips, he could feel her wetness through her underwear that she decidedly was not wearing.  
Finally, he released her lips, lips that were now swollen (just like he liked them) and rested his forehead against hers as she panted loudly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared at with a smirk, waiting for her to come down her high.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ears, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I should make you breakfast more often," she breathed, flushed and out of breath.  
Barry let out a chuckle, what a woman.  
"Breakfast is the second most delicious thing in this kitchen right now, Iris, " he said, matter-of-factly.  
She said nothing, she only gave a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and bowing her head, suddenly feeling very shy.  
He liked her like this, flustered by him, he stared at her intently just to make her squirm.  
"So, um, here we have pancakes, macadamia nut, of course, I know you love those, scrambled eggs and bacon, which will be done well in a few minutes..." she said, all in one breath, "Are you hungry?"  
"Oh, I'm famished..." he began, as he reached his index finger between her legs and catching some of her wetness that she was dripping for him, eliciting a shudder from her, and sucked it into his mouth, all the while looking seductively at her, "Not for breakfast though".  
"Oh..." she breathed, eyes shut, blushing profusely, "Well, um... we can go and, um... we just have to wait for the-"  
Barry reached his had across to the switch on the stove and casually turned it off, placing his hands back on either side of her on the counter, never breaking eye contact with her.  
The word 'insatiable' came to mind.  
Before Iris knew what was where, Barry sped them both to the bedroom, laying her in the exact same spot where he so eagerly made love to her last night and did it all over again.  
She was all, 'Barry' and 'please' and breathy moans right to the end, as he teased and pleased her like only he could.  
A few minutes after it was over, and her head lay on his chest, her hands stroking, she quietly asked him, "Again?"  
"All the time," he replied, his cock giving another twitch as he rolled them over as she made his favorite sound in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, first time poster :D


End file.
